Un exámen no tan fallido
by Yoe6669
Summary: Draco observaba el exámen en su mano, lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto, definitivamente era un error. Pero estaba seguro de que todo era culpa del imbécil de Potter.


Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo ésta pequeña historia sale de mi mente.

Este fic participa en el Reto #36: "Exámenes finales" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

...

No podía creerlo, definitivamente no podía creer ese maldito uno en mi examen. Mis notas siempre habían sido perfectas, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora tenía una nota tan baja en el ultimo examen de pociones?

La razón de mi mala calificación pasó junto a mí con su usual sonrisa estúpida y sexy, el muy idiota pasó una mano por su cabello logrando con ello que mi corazón se descontrolara. Estúpido Potter, estúpida sonrisa, estúpidos lentes que solo hacían resaltar sus bellos ojos verdes, estúpido cabello negro que siempre lucia alborotado aunque él se empeñara en peinarlo. No, el estúpido era yo, era mi corazón que se empeñaba en latir como loco cuando lo veía, mi cerebro que se evaporaba si lo tenía cerca y mi boca porque solo soltaba estupideces que en realidad no pensaba.

Volví a ver el examen en mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza, no era más que culpa suya. El profesor Snape me pidió que me colocara junto a Potter para el examen escrito de pociones, no tengo ni idea qué fue lo que hice durante todo el examen, pero estoy seguro que lo único que pude hacer fue preocuparme por Potter y su hermoso rostro totalmente concentrado en las preguntas, recuerdo perfectamente cómo fruncía el ceño concentrado, como acercaba la pluma a sus labios entreabiertos, como miraba al techo de la mazmorra intentando recordar las respuestas, y lo peor era que de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras ininteligibles que me hacían tener sucios pensamientos. Claro que no lograría pasar el examen bajo esas circunstancias. Estaba tan nervioso que las manos me sudaban y no podía ni tomar la pluma correctamente, no hablemos de respirar o coordinar alguna acción coherente. Al menos no rayé toda la hoja escribiendo su nombre una y otra vez, ese era un avance.

—¿Mala nota, Malfoy? —se burló Blasie lo suficientemente alto como para que Potter y sus amigos lo escucharan, los tres imbéciles voltearon en mi dirección. La sangre sucia de Granger pareció sorprendida, el imbécil de Weasley soltó una sonrisa socarrona que me hizo querer hechizarlo, y Potter... Potter me miró frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

—¿En pociones? —dijo Potter extrañado, sus amigos lo miraron a su vez sin entender sus palabras—. ¿Qué? Todos saben que es uno de los mejores en pociones.

—¿Lo estas defendiendo? —inquirió Weasley, sin embargo no esperó respuesta y tomando a los otros dos del brazo los arrastró hacia el gran comedor.

—Gracias —le gruñí a Blasie con mi creciente mal humor casi al limite de lo tolerable.

—Vamos, Malfoy —replicó él siguiéndome hacia el gran comedor—. No me di cuenta que Potter y sus estúpido amigos estaban cerca. Pero él tiene razón, es muy extraño que repruebes pociones, ¿Todo bien?

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia —fue toda mi respuesta—, déjame en paz de una puta vez.

—¡Qué genio! ¿Tanto por una mala nota?

Lo miré furioso pero sin responderle, no era solamente por la maldita mala nota. Era por Potter y lo que me hacía sentir el muy imbécil, por su poder de lograr que mi cerebro se derritiera y robaba toda mi atención hacia él, era por Potter que me hacia reprobar un examen tan fácil y absurdo. De verdad quería odiar al muy imbécil, pero no podía, él me gustaba demasiado para tratarse de algo coherente. Lo que sentía por él era mucho más de lo que podía soportar sin perder la cordura. Miré nuevamente el examen reprimiendo un suspiro ahogado, seguía sin poder creerlo, mi estomago se cerró, no quería comer nada, es extraño todo lo que puede ocasionar en ti una mala nota, te pones de mal humor, te quita las ganas de comer, te sientes como un total fracasado... Si, soy un total fracaso... pude sentir unos ojos sobre mí, desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, no sé si fue mi impresión, pero juraría que Potter me estaba observando segundos antes, sin embargo él parecía absorto en su conversación con Weasley, pensé que lo había imaginado e ignoré totalmente ese hecho absurdo.

Me levanté de la mesa sin tocar absolutamente nada y con el maldito examen prácticamente pegado a mi mano, caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que en un pasillo unas manos calientes me tomaron y me arrinconaron contra una pared.

—Te ves muy triste, Malfoy —dijo Potter al tenerme entre su cuerpo y la pared a mi espalda, seguramente quería pelear conmigo como siempre, pero no le daría esa oportunidad—. ¿Tan mal te fue?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, Potter —repliqué intentando librarme de su agarre, cosa que no logré hacer—. Déjame en paz o no respondo.

—Yo solo quería consolarte... —no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien, pues el aliento cálido del chico envolvió mi rostro y estoy seguro que de nuevo mi cerebro se había evaporado— no quiero verte así.

—¿Por qué te importa? —cada vez entendía menos la situación, pero él parecía muy seguro de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

—Te vi observarme durante todo el examen, me siento culpable. —Olvidé totalmente cómo se supone que se respiraba, me quedé sin aire y sin aliento en cuestión de segundos. Él me había visto observarlo como un idiota, él se había dado cuenta de todo, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?— ¿Fue mi culpa? —No pude articular palabra, simplemente negué con la cabeza—, no te creo...

El susurro de Potter se perdió cuando su boca se acercó a la mía, no podía creer que Potter me estuviera besando de una manera tan apasionada, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y responder su beso demandante, me colgué a sus hombros y sus manos tomaron mis caderas para acercarme a él. El muy idiota sonrió sobre mis labios cuando un gemido bajo salió de mi boca, quería golpearlo, pero besarlo era mucho mejor.

Después de todo ese uno fue la mejor nota que he tenido en toda mi maldita vida.

...

Fin del fic!

Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí corriendo a ultima hora! Este drabble está dedicado a Kaorugloomy quien es super fan del Drarry! Espero te guste pequeña, debo decir que amo tus comentarios en mis historias y que al responderte sigamos hablando por un tiempo. No he leído nada tuyo últimamente por falta de tiempo... Ya sabes, el trabajo y las responsabilidades. Pero este presente es para que sepas que no te olvido y no he olvidado en shot Wolfstar que te debo, por ahí anda a medio escribir. Besos!


End file.
